


Pink

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oujiyama is getting desperate for Tanaka to notice him.</p>
<p>(Also there were 3 oujitana fanfics, so i'm helping fix that with this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Kimura Shiro**

Sent: kimura

Sent: kimura i need help

Received: i s2g if this is abt ur huge gay crush on tanaka again

Sent: ...

Sent: ummm

Sent: it might be?

Received: this is literally the seventh time this week

Received: and its only tuesday

Sent: but kimura

Sent: im getting better

Sent: i didn’t immediately run away this time

Sent: i said hi before i ran away

Received: wow

Received: i think we need to notify the press

Received: headline: this just in! Oujiyama Hideo, tennis ace, very popular with the ladies, bi as hell, said hi to a boy

Received: not just any boy

Received: his huge gay crush, Tanaka Ryuunosuke

Received: what do you think, I think itd be a pretty great story. Itd shock everyone

Sent: Kimuraaaaaa

Sent: you didn’t let me finish

Sent: i said hi and like the pretty manager was there

Sent: and he thought i was flirting with her

Received: okay holy sht that’s funny

Received: like it really sucks

Received: but omg does he have it wrong

Received: you have chosen the most oblivious dense guy to have a crush on

Sent: what do i doooo

Received: run up to him and yell senpai notice me

Received: guaranteed to work

Sent: -_-

Sent: not helping

Received: dye your hair pink

Received: i think i heard someone say he likes pink

Sent: you are literally no help

\----------

“Oh. My. God.”

“Shut up Kimura,” Oujiyama said, blushing fiercely.

“Oh. My. God.” Kimura repeated, staring open-mouthed at Oujiyama. “I can’t believe you actually did it. You are so desperate. Did you have the dye beforehand or something? Because I suggested that last night. Late last night.”

Oujiyama hid his face in his hands. His normally blond hair was bright pink. “I know,” he moaned. “But it’s a pretty color.”

“My son,” Kimura started.

“You’re not my-”

“My child,” he put his hand on Oujiyama’s shoulder.

“You’re literally two weeks older than me.”

“Do not pretend that you dyed it for the color, though it does look nice on you. Tell me why.”

Oujiyama whined and set his head on Kimura’s shoulder. “Don’t wanna”

Kimura sighed heavily. He awkwardly patted Oujiyama on the back. “Say it out loud. I promise you will feel much better.” Oujiyama just groaned. “Come on, repeat after me. ‘I dyed my hair pink because my wonderful and amazing friend Kimura told me to so that Tanaka Ryuunosuke would notice me because I’m too shy to confess to him about my big gay crush.’”

Oujiyama lifted his head and glared at him. “I dyed my hair because of my crush on Tanaka. Happy?”

Kimura didn’t have a chance to respond because of a soft “Holy shit” from behind them. They both whirled around to see who had spoken and were faced with who else but Tanaka himself along with his friend with the dyed hair. He must have been the one who spoke because Tanaka was standing completely frozen next to him. It was almost impressive how many different shades of red were cycling through his face.

Kimura turned to look at Oujiyama, certain it would be the same case with him. Instead, he was greeted with a rush of wind that almost knocked him down as Oujiyama sprinted down the halls. Tanaka’s friend got nearly the same treatment, the only difference being he actually was knocked down. They looked at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

“My name is Nishinoya by the way,” Tanaka’s friend introduced himself once he stood back up.

“I’m Kimura.”

“Please tell me you’ve been going through a similar hell. I don’t think a day has gone by where he hasn’t mentioned Oujiyama at least twice.”

Kimura snickered. “Worse. So far this week, it’s a three to one day ratio. The most it has gotten up to in a single day is like twenty.”

“And Ryuu thought he was straight. I think that’s honestly the first time he’s ever been stunned silent.”

“I don't think Oujiyama has ever run that fast,” Kimura said, almost in awe. “I think we should probably go after them.”

Nishinoya laughed loudly. “Probably, but if they're still running we’ll never catch up.”

They walked through the halls of the school, comparing their struggles. Each attempt that Oujiyama or Tanaka made to actually talk to the other just kept getting more and more dramatic. Both had constantly agonized over the other possibly being straight and neither could see just how wrong they were.

Finally they found them at the other end of an empty hallway. Nishinoya pulled him into an empty classroom, bringing his finger to his lips to keep Kimura quiet. He couldn’t help but snicker when Nishinoya pulled out his phone and turned on the camera. They both crept to the doorway, Kimura pulling his phone out on the way. He almost felt like a spy with the way they looked out of the classroom. The redness on Oujiyama’s face was visible even from how far away they were. He took a few pictures as Tanaka got closer, surprisingly speaking so quietly they couldn’t actually hear him. He could see Nishinoya taking picture after picture and decided he should probably do the same. 

As soon as he started taking even more pictures, Tanaka leaned in and _finally_ kissed Oujiyama. Instead of pulling back, screaming, melting into a puddle, or running away as Kimura would have expected from him, Oujiyama actually wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s neck.

“Finally,” Nishinoya muttered below him. Kimura nodded in agreement.

“When do you think we should let them know we’re here?” he wondered idly.

“Noya, is that you?” Tanaka called from down the hall. Kimura was honestly surprised that Oujiyama’s face got even redder. He didn’t think it was even possible. He and Nishinoya stepped out of the room they were still half hiding in.

Oujiyama started walking quickly towards them, leaving Tanaka still standing where they were. He didn’t get far before he turned around almost as quickly and kissed Tanaka’s cheek before almost running away.

“It was nice meeting you, Nishinoya,” Kimura said, putting his phone away and holding his arm out so when Oujiyama went past him he could be dragged along. 

Oujiyama only slowed down when they were a good distance away. “Don’t say it.”

“Say what?” Kimura smirked. “That I was right and he’s not straight, that he likes you back, that you should have done something like months ago, or that you should dye your hair pink?”

Oujiyama buried his face in his hands. “All of that.”

“So are you two dating now?” Oujiyama nodded. “Great, check your phone, I sent you a few pictures you’re probably gonna wanna see.”

Oujiyama looked at his phone in silence. “Did you... take pictures of us kissing?”

Kimura nodded proudly. He almost fell over when Oujiyama jumped at him with a hug.

“You’re like the best friend ever, but if you show those pictures to anyone else I will make your life hell,” he whispered in Kimura’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like 2 months ago and finally finished it tonight, even though I should be working on physics and magic fest lmao


End file.
